My Brother's Tamer
by chibibela
Summary: I posted a story under this title some time ago but didn't know where it was going so I ended up deleting it. This is a second try at it. Please read and let me know if I should continue with it. Also I don't own digimon.
1. Chapter 1

I got a serious block with the other version of this so I decided to give it another try. Some of it will be similar others completely different. If you had a chance to read the chapters I put up of the first let me know which version you like better or if I should even bother with continuing.

As you know I don't own Digimon.

1

Rika Nonaka was a stubborn girl and a stubborn Tamer even now with her vision swimming she tried to focus on what Yamaki was saying.

"As of now there is nothing we can do. Removing the data would kill them since it has become an integral part of their DNA." The older man spoke through gritted teeth his frustration obvious. The original Tamers were dropping one after the other and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

It had started with Takato developing what they had thought was the flu. When he collapsed he was brought to the Hypnos doctors and after testing him they found his physical structure was destabilizing. Henry followed not long after but his decline had been faster.

"Would they stabilize if they were completely data?" Alice asked from her place beside Rika eyeing the redhead worriedly.

"It's a possibility but the Grani program hasn't cleared all of the tests yet to insure save passage there and back. On top of that the portals are still all over the grid to be able to pinpoint one as point of entry."

If they didn't figure something out fast they would lose the Tamers that could Bio-merge and it was the very program that allowed them to achieve such a feat in the real world that was killing them.

"We have to keep a cool head if we're going to – Nonaka!" Similar cries of alarm rang out as Rika slid of her chair in a faint.

"Get a doctor in here now!" Yamaki roared at his staff picking Rika off the floor. She was lighter than he expected reminding him that she was a lot more fragile then he or the others ever thought of her. Fragile wasn't even a word he thought he'd use in direct correlation with the fox Tamer.

None of the Tamers were fragile which made this whole ordeal more gut wrenching. They were tough so tough he often forgot they were still high school kids. Looking at them now the fear etched on their face at the sight of yet another fallen friend cemented his resolve. He would find a way to save them no matter what.

The doctors rushed in with a stretcher moving so Yamaki could place Rika on the bed without jolting her. They had found that sudden movements strained the sick teen's bodies causing them to flick like a TV show with bad reception. Before he moved away Rika's hand shot out grabbing his wrist paying for the movement instantly by blurring at the edges.

"Yama- Yamato." She said voice weak and hoarse not in the least concerned with the consequence she rolled her head to look up at him eyes a shade from being glassy. "Find… Yamato…Ishida." She breathed before passing out and the doctors rushed her to join the others in what had become the sick ward.

"Do you think she knew what she was talking about or just babbling?" Kazu asked having taken his hat off to rub a hand tiredly over his messy hair. It was the most serious Yamaki had ever seen the boy making him feel guilty at his utter failure in looking out for their well being.

Renamon had appeared when Rika had fainted but was smart enough not to touch her Tamer having learned that the illness would transfer like it had to Guilmon and Terriermon when they had rushed to aid their Tamers. She met Yamaki's gaze in grim understanding when pain suddenly marred the fox's face and she took her in training form. _Just like the others_, Yamaki thought grimly the weaker the Tamer becomes the more the digimon loses its strength.

"At this point I'll take anything even a shot in the dark." Giving orders was like breathing and it grounded him. "Run a search on Yamato Ishida, find whatever you can however you can. If there is a chance he can help I want him here last week!" 

* * *

T.K. Takaishi was considered a very sweet boy but what he was seeing now made his blood boil. Since summer had started his friends had decided to have a picnic and thinking it would only be the new digidestined he had invited his older brother Matt, who had been having a rough couple months. To get there and see all the Digidestined, new and old, made his furious since not only had they not invited Matt the reason for Matt's bad time were cuddling on the picnic blanket.

"Hey guys!" Tai greeted before they had the chance to put their unanimous and unspoken decision of leaving into action. Reluctantly they responded in kind and joined their so called friends. Some of which had the decency to look apologetic.

"I made cookies." Sora offered the container with a tentative smile. "I made them myself." Silence seemed to fall on the group as they waited to see what happened.

T.K. smiled brightly. "Oh that reminds me." The blonde boy swung his bag a little faster than necessary knocking it into the tin Sora was holding. The silence was deafening as the cookies hit the ground.

"Oops." T.K. said trying for sheepish but not sure he pulled it off with how gleeful the downtrodden look on Sora's face made him.

"Why did you do that T.K.?" Kari asked the furious look on her face caused him to blink.

"It was an accident." He deadpanned.

Matt snickered next to him. "Easy little brother you have to ease them into it. I think Izzy and Cody are the only ones who figured out you're not made of sugar."

Tai sighed. "Look I know you're mad at what went down between Matt and-"

"Why cause two of his best friends betrayed him?" He glared at his former leader before turning his glare at Sora. "Digidestined of Love my ass you couldn't even stay faithful."

He only had time to see the gutted look on Sora's face before Tai lunged at him only to be pulled back after landing one punch. It felt like the temperature had dropped even though the sun was shining brightly above them. Matt had Tai pinned to the tree they sat under pressing down roughly on the brunette's throat.

"I have let you get away with a lot in the past couple of months Taichi. I have even put up with your stupid attempts to keep this farce of a friendship going but you should know better than anyone what you just did is crossing the line. So let me make things very clear if you ever touch my brother again I will break every bone in your body before tossing you in the fucking river. Understand?"

Tai nodded as best he could and was instantly released. Sora and Kari immediately rushed to his side while Matt gently grabbed T.K.'s face to examine the bruise that would no doubt be forming. After insuring her brother was fine Kari stalked up to the Ishida brothers but was cut off by the younger brother before she could start her rant.

"Don't waste our time. You know what they did was wrong but if you want to choose sides you know which one I'm on."He glared at her the anger not only coming from the slight to his brother. "It's not like it's a great loss you're just like her and I want nothing to do with you." He hissed the words dipping with venom.

Kari recoiled looking near tears but before things got more heated the squeal of tires distracted everyone. They were in a public park though the driver didn't seem to care driving through the lawns like they were a race track. The van came to a stop near them a boy wearing a baseball hat stumbled out the side door staring at their group immediately zeroing in on their digimon. He seemed to sag with relief.

"Which one of you is Yamato Ishida?" He asked franticly.

"Who wants to know?" Matt asked warily the anger he still felt must have shown causing the kid to step back nervously.

"You definitely seem like you would be friends with Rika. You both share that _I will kill you_ vibe."

"Rika?" T.K. asks confusion clear on his face. "As in Rika Nonaka?"

The guy brightens immediately. "Yeah man! I'm a friend of hers she's kinda in trouble and she told us to find a Yamato Ishida. It took us a week to find out who he was and where to find you and let me tell you it-"

"Where is she?" Matt demanded. If Rika was in trouble this kid was wasting time with his ramblings, time that could be used in helping his childhood friend.

"In a medical facility in Shinjuku." A blonde girl in Gothic clothing stepped out of the passenger's side of the van. "If you come with us we can explain more on the way we're wasting time."

Without hesitation Matt and T.K. made their way towards the van only to be stopped by Izzy and Joe.

"You have no idea who these people are Matt! What if they're just trying to lure you away for nefarious purposes?" Joe said putting himself in the path to the van.

Matt raised a disbelieving brow and went to move around Responsible Joe but his arm was grabbed by Izzy.

"Whoever this person is she's obviously very important to you but Joe is right this could be dangerous. If you don't care about your own safety think of T.K.'s he's not going to leave you and you know it. Are you willing to risk you're brother?" Both brothers visibly bristled at the tactic used but the verbal lashing they would have given was interrupted by the girl making a noise of impatience.

"Since this matter involves digimon your team is welcome to come as long as they move quickly!" She snapped.

* * *

Luckily the van was bigger than it looked because despite Matt's protests all the digidestined crammed into the van for the ride along. With one last look at his disgruntled brother who was stuck sitting next to Kari Matt focused on the problem at hand.

"So you got a name?" He asked the blonde girl.

"My name is Alice." She pointed at the boy franticly checking his phone. "That is Kazu and that's Riley." The drive lifted a hand when her name was mentioned.

"Ok Alice what's wrong with Rika?" He could feel everyone's attention zeroing in.

"What do you know about the incident in Shinjuku a few years ago?" She asked and it was Izzy who answered.

"The city was evacuated because a giant red blob was decimating the city they said it was a chemical mutation or something."

"That blob was known as the D-Reaper a deleted program made by the Monster Makers, the team that expanded on the digital monster programming. The program stayed dormant under the Digital World until it gained enough power to try and take ours. You know that Rika is a Tamer right? That she has a Digimon?" Matt and T.K. nodded leaving their team dumbfounded that they would keep such a thing a secret.

"Well Rika along with Takato Matsuki and Henry Wong were the original three to fight the digimon that came through the portals that lead to our world. When they went to the digital world with some other Tamers they found Ryo Akiyama who had been in the Digital World for as long as they had been fighting. In the Digital World the four of them developed the ability to Bio-merge. Bio-merging is when the Tamer and Digimon digivole together to reach ultimate." She let them have a moment to process before she continued.

"This was possible then because they were completely data but when the D-Reaper broke through to our world it wasn't possible for them to reach that level anymore. My grandfather was one of the Monster Makers and he realized in order to beat the D-Reaper they would have to Bio-merge so he created a program. One he placed inside my own partner Dobermon who in turn sacrificed himself so the others could absorb his data." Alice took advantage of the gasps that broke her story to breathe deeply. Kazu watched her carefully he knew just because her voice was cold it didn't mean she didn't still hurt at her lost partner.

"The program let them Bio-Merge in the real world and the data evolved and became a part of their DNA as the years have passed. Until recently in wasn't a problem but something has gone wrong, maybe a glitch in the program we're not sure what but it's made them sick. It's killing them."

"What can I do? Tell me what to do because letting her die is not something I'm willing to do." Alice looked at the slightly older boy behind her in surprise. His voice was hard and face determined but like Rika all you had to do was look in his eyes to see what was really going on. He was terrified.

"We have a theory that if we can get them to the digital world they will stabilize but we have no way of getting there and no way of getting back."

Kazu snorted "Or a way of knowing that Zhuqiaomon won't rip us apart like he tried to do last time."

"Zhuquiamon?" Davis asked.

Kazu nodded. "Yeah you know the sovereign."

Davis looked at him like he was stupid. "I think you mean Azulongmon."

Kazu rolled his eyes. "No Azulongmon is in charge of some other area or something nice mon though stopped Zhuquiamon from deep frying us and let us ride on his beard."

It took a moment before everyone started talking at once.

"SHUT UP!" Matt yelled. "It doesn't matter what's important is that we have a way to get in and out of the Digital World. If you guys are right we can save them."

"We can take them to Primary Village." T.K. said. "It's supposed to be were data goes to become new maybe it can fix whatever is wrong with the program."

A string of curses from Kazu startled everyone.

"Kenta says Ryo is down and Chumley's is in critical state if he destabilizes any further he's dust."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but step on it Riley!"

* * *

Thanks to Riley's crazy driving they reached Hypnos HQ just as the alarms are sounded in the medical ward. The doctors were running around checking machines as Takato's form flicked between solid and static. Matt bypassed them to take his place at Rika's side, she was breathing hard and the line of her silhouette was blurring at the edges.

"Izzy pull the portal up, T.K., Kazu grab the kid who's phasing and open the portal he goes through first. Someone else has to go through with the other two I've got Rika."

While the other Chosen scrambled to help the Tamers with their friends Matt gently lifted his best friend since early childhood. After his parents' divorce Matt and his dad had moved to Shinjuku to put some distance between his two parents. The young boy had been angry to be separated from his younger brother and had taken to terrorizing a local park until he came across a little girl who hit back. That little girl had been Rika an equally angry child since her dad had walked out and after a few rocky run-ins they had started a tentative friendship. If it hadn't been for the girl who had tried to bring Rika down for not being as girly and Matt telling her to shove it they wouldn't have become as great a friends as they had. Even after they moved back to Odiba they stayed in contact, they told each other everything even telling each other about their Digital World adventures.

A wave of anger and self-loathing suddenly hit him hard. She had called him earlier in the month but he had ignored the call since he was having a bad day because of Tai and Sora. If he hadn't been so wrapped up in something as stupid as his relationship drama he could have saved her this pain and saved her the worry she felt for her friends.

"Digi-port open!" He looked up in time to see T.K. take the quickly fading boy through the gate. Seeing a flash of yellow he looked down to see Tsunomon nudging a sick looking in-training fox digimon. Realizing that it was probably Rika's digimon he lowered Rika for both of their Digimon to move onto the unconscious girl's stomach. Viximon as Tsunomon called her needed some extra help moving. Soon enough he made it through the portal moving quickly so the others can come through.

When he stepped into the village the newly born digimon swarmed them out of curiosity making it hard for him to get through without stepping on any eggs. Deciding it would be better to just sit down and wait for the digital world to work its magic he made room for himself amongst his swarm of baby digimon. Everyone else seemed to follow his example and setting down the sick charges but Matt held on to Rika wanting to make sure she was alright even as T.K. sat with him and waited.

A scream startled him and everyone else, quickly finding the source he saw it came from one of the younger Tamers. From what he had heard the girl's older brother was one of the sick and from her screams he had stopped breathing. Ice settled in his veins when he saw the other Tamers rush to check the others garnering similar results. Looking down at the girl in his arms his heart clenched, she wasn't breathing.

Checking her heart beat wasn't any help either there was no pulse.

"No, no Rika don't do this. Please don't do this stay with me please, please stay." He begged while he felt T.K.'s tear soak the back of his shirt. "Joe! Joe do something! She's not breathing Joe. Please."

Joe stared at his friend's pleading face and felt his heart break for him. He wasn't a doctor yet and even if he was he didn't think there was anything he could do for the teens. Matt seemed to realize there was nothing his friend could do the blonde's body sagged shifting so he could wrap an arm around his brother. The younger of the two was openly weeping clutching his brother and Patamon tightly the brothers curled around the young woman like they didn't want to let go.

The Chosen children were hovering around the village not knowing what to do. They clearly wanted to comfort their friends but both had been slowly pulling away since the relationship between Tai, Matt and Sora became strained. After the events of this morning Joe doubted any attempts of comfort would be accepted.

"Chumley you asshole wake up!" Kazu yelled at the brown haired boy with the red digimon. "This isn't how you're meant to go out! Not like this man…not like this." Tears streamed down his face as he let himself fall against his Guardromon.

"You can't leave me Henry you're my big brother you can't go. Who's going to watch out for me and yell at me for messing with his stuff? Please don't leave me." The girl was quickly hugged by another brunette girl was crying just as hard.

The other two youngest were still trying to wake the last of the Tamers.

"Come on Ryo don't be a jerk get up." The boy said wiping at his tears.

"Yeah we still have to see who the better teacher is, you or Rika." The girl said through sobs. "Rika teaches me and you teach Mako then we play against each other to see who wins.

"You have to get up so we can show Ai and Rika that we're better than them come on Ryo."

Everyone fell silent after that there was no more begging the only thing heard were sniffling and chocked sobs. The Digidestined were crying too even if they didn't know these people they were obviously loved and it was always sad to lose someone you love.

A bright light dragged everyone's attention to the red digimon he seemed to be glowing and like a chain reaction each of the four's digimon start emitting a bright light and soon their Tamers joined them. The light soon became blinding causing everyone to close their eyes.

Seconds after the light died down Matt's eyes shot open when he felt a hand on his cheek. He looked down to meet the deep violet eyes that he knew so well.

"Hey you came."

* * *

There you have it. Which story would you like me to continue? Be sure to let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone for all their support. It really is great to know there are people who really like my writing. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy what comes next.

2

Happy cries filled the village as the sick Tamers woke up. The baby digimon swarmed around them feeling the happiness the group exuded. The Digidestined hung back unsure of what to do since their two friends would be happier if they weren't there. Instead they watched as T.K. hugged the now sitting redhead Matt was helping to support. It was strange seeing either blonde interact with her since it was different from what they were used to.

T.K. was always happy and kind but in comparison to the smile on his face now the others seemed forced and fake. Matt on the other hand was aloof to the point he came off as uncaring to all except T.K. this girl though he held like something fragile and precious. Sora couldn't stop the trace of jealousy that she felt. Often she had wondered if Matt truly cared for her and though it bothered her she understood that if it was between her and T.K. she would lose. Now though she could see if it was Matt ever had to choose between this girl and his brother he would fall apart trying to choose.

The girl was pretty, her hair had a strawberry blonde tint to it, her skin fair with stunning violet eyes. Eyes that scanned the area quickly assuring herself the rest of her team was safe before she indulged the younger boy in a hug and leaned lightly on the older one still holding her. She smiled at T.K. as he pulled back before he could get too far she grabbed his face bringing him closer. Eyes narrowed as they inspected the now more visible bruise on his face.

"Who did this?" She practically snarled.

The Tamers stilled looking at the Fox Tamer warily. It was never good when she used that tone. The bearer of hope kept his eyes downcast in order to stop himself from looking in Tai's direction. While he was upset with the brunette he wasn't going to be the one that set Rika on him. Knowing T.K. wouldn't answer her she let him go turning to Matt for answers. Matt's jaw clenched at the renewed anger at his so called friend.

"It was handled." He informed her.

"That wasn't what I asked. Who. Hurt. Him?" It was silent in the village as the Tamers inched away knowing not to get in Rika's way and the Digidestined fidgeted under the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Tai stepped forward. "I did. I lost my temper I didn't mean-"

"You!" Rika stood abruptly using Matt's shoulder for support swaying slightly on unsteady legs.

"Dude! Are you nuts!?" Kazu hissed.

Rika forced herself forward towards Tai. "I'll rip you in half!"

Agumon stepped in front of his partner. "Whoa! I think we all need to calm down and talk this through!"

"Out of my way gecko or you'll join him." She threatened.

"Rika." Henry said in warning. Though he knew there was nothing they could do to stop her especially in the state he, Takato and Ryo were in since it usually took the three of them to hold her back.

To everyone's surprise Matt was the one to stop her. He pulled her back holding her firmly in place against him and forced her to look him in the eye.

"I took care of it. Tai won't touch him again not if he knows what's good for him." He said calmly but there was an edge of warning in his voice for both Rika and Tai.

"And if he does it anyway?" She challenged. As much as she denied any weaknesses T.K. was a soft spot she fiercely protected.

"I'll give you a front row seat when I end him." He promised ignoring the shudders of their audience. Rika smirked back at him nodding in approval.

"Jeez you guys are a match made in hell aren't you?" Kazu said in horrified awe.

Rika gave him a bored glare then turned to survey the area they were in. Her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Let's get out of here the cuteness levels are giving me hives."

Her demand was met with amusement. "You mean you don't want to play with the little babies?" Matt gestured to T.K. who held up a baby digimon to display its cuteness.

"Take me home Yamato." She demanded glaring at the two blondes.

Finally able to get out of Matt's hold she managed to take a few more steps before her legs gave out on her. Matt reached her in time to steady her then reached down picking her up bridal style.

"You heard the queen T.K. open the portal." Matt called over his shoulder.

As the group made to leave a light started shining in the patch of digi-eggs.

"Wow I've never seen a digi-egg being made!" Davis exclaimed excitement clear.

Ken who was closest to T.K. placed a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. They had both been through losing their digimon and understood each other's sensitivity on the subject. T.K. smiled at the other boy in thanks before going back to watching the egg being formed. When the light died everyone just stared at the egg.

Izzy broke the silence by pondering out loud. "It must have formed from the data that was extracted from the sick humans. I wonder what kind of digimon will come from it."

"From the data that was inside of us?" Henry asked the gears in his head turning. "Looking at their leader he asked what their other teammates were thinking. "You don't think?"

Takato grinned happily from where he was leaning on Kazu. "Alice it might be yours!"

Alice was staring at the egg her expression caught between fear and hope. She started slowly edging closer when her D-Arc started glowing. A light connected itself from the D-Arc to the egg until the egg vanished. For a second Alice panicked then looked at her device to see the egg inside.

"It'll probably stay there until it's ready." Takato grinned. "That's what happened with Guilmon."

"What about Jeri?" Impmon asked quietly. "What about Jeri!?" He screamed.

All eyes turned to him in surprise. "Impmon-" Jeri started to say.

"No! It's not fair you should get your partner back too!" He looked at Jeri eyes pleading with her to understand.

Tears welled in her eyes at his broken look. "You know I forgive you. I'm not angry anymore."

"How can you forgive me? I took him from you Jeri." Gasps were heard from the Chosen children. None of them could believe something like that could happen in a team. "If someone took Ai and Mako away I would never forgive the bastard. I don't know how you can stand to look at me."

He shut his eyes clenching his fist he was the picture of misery. The Tamers berated themselves for not seeing how deeply Impmon was still affect by his past actions. Jeri had forgiven him though the reminder still hurt. The imp digimon had been lost and feeling alone and the Davas had taken full advantage.

"I want to give him back. I want this place to take his data out of me!" He yelled and it seemed someone was listening. Like the Tamers minutes before he started glowing. The light was less bright then before letting the teens see the data being pulled out in strings and reforming an egg. Soon after Jeri's device started to glow and take the egg inside it.

Impmon swayed on his feet but Jeri was quick to catch him. "Thank you. Thank you for giving him back to me." She smiled through her tears cradling the digimon close.

"If everyone's ready I think it's time to go home." Henry declared smiling at his friends.

The light in the exam room was bright nearly blinding its occupants. Machines whirled to life as they ran test after test on the quickly recovering Tamers. Yamaki breathed a sigh of relief as the final result declared all four teens stable and healthy. Looking at them now he could see they were tired but quickly regaining their strength.

"It looks like you are all clear but will be kept here over night to insure you don't relapse."

Groans were the response to the announcement making the adults grin. The kids had been sick for a long time. They lost energy quickly towards the end they didn't even bother protesting anything. If they were complaining again that meant they were going to be fine.

"Go home Matt." Rika drawled.

She didn't want him to go but school hadn't let out yet for the blonde and from the sounds of it his dad wanted him home. Matt stared at her obviously conflicted, everything in him rebelled at the thought of leaving but he had to finish his final exams and T.K. wouldn't be able to do his knowing he wasn't. A frustrated sigh passed his lips as he drew closer to the bed taking her hand gently.

"I'll come back once school is done. I'll stay as long as you want me too." He promised seriously.

A small smile graced Rika's lips. "I won't fade in the time it takes you to come back so don't worry so much. If you need to assure yourself of that call or text me, okay?"

Matt rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Good now send the kid in I'm sure he's vibrating out there."

Chuckling Matt left knowing he wouldn't be leaving if he lingered any longer.

A few minutes passed before T.K. rushed in the room taking a place at Rika's side.

"He feels guilty doesn't he?" She asked quietly.

The younger boy nodded. "He didn't answer when you called. I think it was because he didn't want you to hear how upset he was about the whole Tai and Sora thing. He didn't answer and you stop breathing." T.K. stopped taking a deep breath to steady himself. Those moments had been horrible for him he couldn't even imagine what they had been like for Matt.

"Well tell him he's an idiot." Rika declared. "This entire thing was years in the making. I chose to take that program in. I actually hadn't planned on telling him anything when I called."

"What? Why not?" The idea was absurd the two had always told each other everything.

The redhead sighed. "I didn't think it would have made a difference." She hesitated a minute. "If you tell anyone this I will deny it. When I told them to look for him it wasn't because I thought he could save us. It was because I was scared and I wanted him to stay with me while it happened."

T.K. smiled admission. "Matt would never forgive himself if he let anything happen to you and neither would I. I'll try to convince him but you know how he is."

"Yeah I do." She said softly. "Go home kid it's late."

Nodding he started to make his way out of the room. "I'll try to come and visit."

The door swung by behind clicking loudly in the silence. Rika laid in bed, Viximon nestled into her side wondering what would happen now that both teams were aware of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the feed back so far. I really want to hear what you have to say since it helps me improve. I hope you continue to enjoy the story now on to the next chapter.

3.

The news room was bustling with activity as Nancy Takaishi typed furiously at her computer. Things between her and Takeru hadn't been this bad since after the divorce and she was at a loss at what to do. When she had come home late at night and found her baby's bed empty she had panicked and called her ex-husband. Maybe the boys forgot to mention they were spending the night there. That hadn't been the case. Instead she was informed that they had gone to Shinjuku and were on the way back, not to worry.

Admittedly she could have handled it better. She shouldn't have hurled accusations at Yamato or made it seem like he was a bad influence for his brother to be around. It shouldn't have surprised her when Takeru was the one to have his hackles rise. Her sweet baby had snarled and snapped at her for the attack on his big brother but Yamato had just looked on with cold eyes.

The typing faltered as she remembered the anger that burned in that gaze. She had tried to break that stone mask by reminding him she was his mother only to have her heartbroken when he responded with a simple 'Since when'. Nancy choked back a sob not wanting to draw attention from her co-workers. A shadow fell over her desk startling her from her thoughts. Looking up to into her ex-husbands grim face she knew she wasn't going to like what was coming. 

* * *

"My station will be producing a show based in Shinjuku for the summer." Hiroaki informed his ex-wife. "Originally I was just going to take Matt with me but I think T.K. should come with me as well." He watched at the woman sitting across the café table from him bristled at the suggestion.

"After what just happened you think taking him away from me is the best solution?" She asked outraged.

Hiroaki leaned forward voice deadly serious. "It's because of what happened that I think it should happened. You implied that it would be better if we kept them apart, if Matt went nowhere near T.K. Do you really for one second think either of them is going to forgive you if you just say sorry?" Silence was all the answer he needed.

"You have to prove that you don't really think Matt's a bad influence. What better way than to let them spend the summer together." He watched her for a moment as she pondered over the idea, watched her hesitate.

He hissed out a breath in frustration. "Really Nancy? Don't you think it's time you stopped being jealous of your own son?"

Nancy flinched at the accusation. "I don't understand how you can be so accepting of it? They don't need us for anything except paying the bills."

"Because it's our own fault! We worked all the time, we never had time for family and the time we did have we spent fighting. We forced them to rely on each other, we forced them into co-dependency and then we ripped them apart. How else was T.K. supposed to react when his primary caregiver was taken from him?"

"I am his mother. He was supposed to believe I would make everything okay again that I would take care of him." She said through tears.

"That's bullshit Nancy. He couldn't believe that because it was never you who held him when he was scared. You didn't make things better Matt did." He sighed tiredly. "Did you know Matt learned to play the harmonica when he realized it helped T.K. sleep without nightmares? Big brother fought off the monsters we made Nancy."

"And you're okay with that? You're okay with not being their dad?" She asked seriously. She knew she could deny it all she wanted but he was right.

"I may not be the world's greatest dad but I'm still their dad. I still tried to be there for both of them. Helped them out whenever there was a digimon problem if I could. I tried for both of them. When was the last time you tried for Matt?"

It was as if she'd been slapped. Yamato had always been independent it made her feel rejected so she focused all her efforts on Takeru who only wanted his brother. This made her harbor an irrational resentment towards her oldest and had only served to drive them farther apart.

She had no choice she agreed.

* * *

The door to the apartment banged open startling T.K. enough to make him and Patamon fall off the couch. They both peeked over the back couch cautiously to see who the intruded was.

"Matt?" Reveling himself fully he stared at his brother in confusion.

The older blonde grinned broadly throwing an empty duffle bag at the younger boys face.

T.K. caught the bag in time to stop it from actually hitting him but stared at it in confusion.

"Time's a wasting little brother. Come on start packing we want to leave tonight."

"Leave? Leave where? What's going on Matt?" The phone ringing interrupted whatever response he was going to get.

"Hello?"

_Takeru its mom. Your dad got a job in Shinjuku for the summer and he wants you and Yamato to go with him._

T.K. spun around to face his smirking brother eyes wise in disbelief.

_Takeru? Do you not want to go? You don't have to if you don't want to._

"No! I mean yes, I want to go! Thanks mom!"

After a few more words he hung up the phone still not believing what had just happened. A smile slowly spread across his face before launching himself at his brother in a hug.

"A summer with Rika can you believe it?" He asked excitedly. Pulling back he made his way to his room calling for his partner to help him pack.

Matt laughed at his brother's enthusiasm settling on the couch to wait for the younger boy to be done. He sighed quietly wondering what his dad had said to get their mom to agree to let them take T.K. with them. She had made it pretty clear earlier in the week how she felt about them spending time together.

A crash from the room called him back from his thoughts.

"I'm okay!"

Shaking his head Matt made his way towards his brother's room. "Come on Gabumon lets go make sure they don't kill themselves."

"Yes it would be a shame if they missed all the fun in Shinjuku." Was the reply.

* * *

Hiroaki looked up at the Nonaka residence with some trepidation. His sons pushed passed him as the doors open happily greeting Sieko, Rika's grandmother. After the boys had made their way inside Seiko smiled kindly at the nervous man understanding his reluctance to enter an all-female household. Returning the smile Hiroaki followed the older woman into the house after his children.

They found the boys sitting in the living room with Rumiko who seemed to be gushing over how cute their partners were. While T.K. tried to keep the digimon from being smothered by the excitable woman Matt's attention was divided between watching the seen in front of him and the door.

Suddenly there was a girl standing in the door way looking down at her mother and guest with bored eyes.

"I bet you're glad you aren't a compact size aren't you Renamon?" She drawled.

A tall yellow and white digimon appeared behind her starling Hiroaki.

"Very." Was the simple answer from the foxlike creature.

Rumiko made a face at her daughter but it seemed more fond than annoyed. Turning to her human guests she welcomed them and made sure they understood they were welcome whenever they like.

"Especially after what you boys and your friends did for Rika and the others. I'm just so glad everything turned out alright. I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't." She paused to try and hold back tears making the men in the room shift uncomfortably.

Rika rolled her eyes at her mom and the men. "Stop thinking about it then. The worst didn't happen so stop torturing yourself with what might have happened." She scolded her mother none to gently in the opinion of the others in the room.

Rumiko smiled. "You're right your still here and that's what matters."

The conversation turned to what brought the Ishida men to Shinjuku. The teens found out it was a show that would involve Rumiko as well making Rika try to subtly flee the room.

Once outside Matt turned to his friend who was watching T.K. play a game of tag with their digimon.

"The bruise faded." She said quietly.

Matt turned to look at his brother seeing the mark that made his blood boil every time he saw was finally gone.

He made a noise of agreement as his only response.

An irritated sigh pushed passed her lips. "I'm fine Matt after the program was pulled out it took only a few days for us to recover. Now it's like nothing happened the doctors weren't able to find even a trace of sickness. Stop worrying." The last part was a command.

The blonde looked down into her face trying to find a trace of a lie. When he couldn't find one he release a sigh of relief pulling her into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He said while holding her tightly against him.

Normally Rika would make a sarcastic remark about running her illnesses by him but not this time. He had been beyond worried for her, she could tell by the way he clung to her body filled with tension. She thought about it from his point of view. How would she react if she had found him near death?

The bolt of fear that shot through her at the thought made her return his hug. Her arms wrapping around him just as tightly. They stayed like that neither knowing how long it had been until the clearing of a throat made them jump apart.

T.K. stood in front of them still on the garden level looking up at them trying to look as innocent as possible. "We could leave you alone if want. You know give you some privacy." He laughed when his brother made to grab him, dodging quickly and laughing the whole time.

Renamon came to stand next to her partner who watched the brothers run around the garden with a faint blush on her cheeks. Rika turned to the fox when she felt eyes on her. Her digimon had an amused look on her face and raised a questioning eyebrow at the Tamer.

Rika's blushed darkened. "What!?" She demanded but the digimon merely chucled and disappeared from sight. "Renamon!"

A splash distracted the Tamer from her mocking partner. Facing the direction of the pond Rika laughed at the sight of her two friends. While she had been busy with Renamon Matt had managed to take T.K.'s hat hostage making the younger boy chase after his brother instead. T.K. seemed to have tackled Matt without realizing how close they had been to the water causing both of them to fall in.

T.K. looked up sheepishly at his annoyed looking older brother unleashing the full force of the puppy dog eyes in the hopes that he'd be forgiven. Rika's laughter startled both boys making them scramble out of the pond. When it seemed her laughter would not be stopping anytime soon they shared a look before launching an attack on the redhead.

Laughter turned into a shriek of outrage when Rika found herself sandwiched between to very soaked Digidestined. She tried to break free but to her annoyance they were stronger.

"I will get you back for this." She said glaring at the two blondes who only grinned widely.

Huffing in annoyance she let all her weight fall forward catching the boys off guard causing them to lose their balance and send them falling again. Matt instinctively moved his body to take the full impact of them fall protecting his brother and friend. The impact knocked the breath out of him making him wonder why he thought that was a good idea.

Instead of getting up he just laid there staring up at the sky and trying to breathe. The other two rearranged themselves to lay on either side of him and get a good view of the sky since it was nearly nightfall. They stayed together watching the sky as the blue faded and changed through yellows and oranges and red and finally darkened into black of night and the stars winked down at them. Their digimon stayed near by watching their partners fondly and glad that they were smiling again.

R & R please.


End file.
